


Hurts

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A small pinch of feels, Actually my version of Nightmare Fredbear, House Break-In, Humanised N. Fredbear, I'll give a true intro of him soon, Other, that's all I have for now, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people always had ghosts of the past lingering close to home, in search of something never to be found...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was busy designing my OCs. When I get the better hang of posing and etc., I'll add their pictures later in the stories. I might also do bios for all of them.  
> As always, comments are appreciated. :)  
> For now, I hope you enjoy this one. :)

On Earth, in the dead middle of the night, everyone in the Smith household was fast asleep. The new moon was high and bright in the cloudless night sky. All beds in the household were occupied, with its soundly sleeping inhabitants. 

All but one.

This empty bed had belonged to an 11-year-old jubilant, bouncing boy, who loved his younger and older siblings with all his heart. Sadly, he had disappeared over the course of one night, leaving his distraught family members to look all over for him. He was the joy of the family, always bringing home good grades and lightening the mood in the household.

9 whole years had passed since that fateful night the boy disappeared, his parents still holding onto a sliver of hope that he would be found someday. However, his siblings had shoved the matter to the back of their minds, the matter too painful for them to handle, even for his younger sister. All had their own aspirations to focus on anyway. To them, there was no time to sit around and think about their missing brother.

Little did they know a visitor has been slipping in and out of the house, unnoticed even by their family pet, a black Dobermann, as everyone in this house was sound asleep.

Said visitor, back again for another unmarked visit, made his way quietly into the boy's room, which was left untouched by everyone but his mother, who would walk in once in a while just to reminisce the times when the boy was around, wiping the dust off his books and furniture. The visitor closed the door silently behind him, his luminous cyan eyes looking at the doorknob as it was turned closed gently. The visitor looked around this room with a sense of nostalgia, his slit pupils widening slightly, as the visitor took a whiff of the familiar scent of the room. 

The visitor looked around the room, the books upon the small shelf collecting a thin layer of dust, the study table still having nicely arranged textbooks and workbooks, a brown schoolbag still left open with a few books in it and a jacket still draped over the chair. The only difference was that the bed was made nicely, unlike the messy bed the boy's parents stumbled upon on the day the boy disappeared. The visitor walked around the room, touching the walls of the room, brushing over the books upon the table, fingering the books on the shelf, and finally sitting upon the bed, which was a few sizes too small for a man of his stature.

He sat there, musing for a while before standing up and walking over to the study table with the books left untouched. He opened the page of the notebook on the top of the stack, the cover having some words written on it. Daniel Smith, Class 6H (18), Return if found, it wrote. He fingered the writing, before picking it up and flipping the pages, most of the pages filled with Science notes, and other pages occasionally filled with doodles of Earth's Mightest Heroes. He smiled as he looked at those childish drawings with fondness, soon closing the book and putting it where it was. He walked back to the bed, glowing eyes looking at a cuddly teddy bear at the edge of the pillow with reflective brown eyes.

As delicately as he could, he picks up the flaxen yellow teddy bear resting at the edge of the pillow with his calloused hands, retracting his sharp claws as much as he could go. He stared at it lovingly, stroking the face of the bear with his thumb gently, before hugging it tightly to his chest, breathing in the nostalgic scent of the teddy bear. 

A single tear falls from his cheek, as the visitor struggles with his own memories that resurfaced from the teddy bear. The good old days. Those days filled with nothing but innocence and vigor, a growing curiosity for the big world outside the humble abode he lived in. Those days filled with nothing but fun. 

The moonlight shines into the room from the window beside the study table, landing on a picture of a golden brown-haired, sea-green eyed boy, riding a bicycle for the first time. The visitor takes a glance at the photo, trying hard to suppress his tears. His tear-filled eyes looks at the picture mournfully. 

He soon stands up, leaving the bear on the bed, walking over to the study table and picking up another photograph. One of a great big happy family celebrating Christmas together, all happily showing the presents they got from "Santa". He eyes the missing boy in the photo, holding up a box with a remote-controlled car on the packaging, stroking the face on the photo fondly. He wipes his silent tears away from his face, sighing. 

"I wished I didn't leave home. Sorry Mum. Sorry Papa. Sorry everyone."

Putting back the photograph at its rightful place, he opens the window, letting the cold night air go into the room. He jumps out of the window, turning into translucent shimmering mist that soon shuts the window with a "slam" with the flick of its tail. The mist speeds away at full speed, not wanting the inhabitants of the house to catch a glimpse of what he has become now. 

In a nearby forest, the man, decked out in formal clothes, looks up to the moon high up in the night sky, waiting for the break of dawn to go back to where he belongs now...

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a way a part of my Five Nights at Freddy's AU, which is not very developed as of yet. I'll explain it when I have time. This AU will converge with another AU from another fandom to form one great AU, which I will explain also when I have time.


End file.
